Tumblr Requests
by nalunatics
Summary: A series of requests that I've taken and posted on my tumblr account (nalu-natic). I hope you enjoy these as much as I did writing them. :) T for mild language and innuendos, though it can change depending on the requests I get. More than likely they will be nalu requests.
1. Family Matters

"Lucy?" Natsu said in a hushed voice, his breath rustling Lucy's hair as he spoke, and her back flush against the side of his abdomen.

"Yes?" Lucy asked without looking up from the book that she was reading; it was a fairly interesting romance novel that Levy had turned her onto, and while it took Lucy a while to actually get into it, she was enjoying the story.

"I love you." Natsu stated simply and Lucy could hear the smile in his voice. She didn't need to look at him to know that, the small smile he was sporting, reached his dark green eyes. Lucy snorted softly, plucked her bookmark up from the bed beside her, and closed the book on it, saving her page.

"I love you too, Natsu." Lucy swiveled her body to meet his gaze. "You're my favorite husband."

"Your _favorite_?" Natsu mocked a hurt expression, gasping slightly for effect. "Who's your second favorite then?"

"Gray." Lucy replied, pressing her lips together to keep herself from laughing as his feigned angered look to a look of horror.

"Gray?!" Natsu gasped for real and Lucy burst into a fit of quiet giggles. "That bastard…"

"You take things so seriously!" Lucy teased. "You know you're the only one for me."

"I hope so." Natsu growled pulling her into a bear hug and pressing his lips to her forehead. "You're mine." Lucy giggled into his neck and hugged him back, his warm body making her skin tingle in delight.

"Well, if I'm yours," Lucy pulled back giving her best sultry look at Natsu, though he seemed so easily effected by her glances. "Then you must be mine." She purred and a slight smirk pushed its way on Natsu's lips. Something like a growl escaped the back of his throat as he grabbed Lucy's shoulders, making her yelp in surprise, and pressed his lips firmly against her own. Lucy fell quickly into the kiss, his kisses always making her head spin, his warm lips plumping her own. She let out a hum of approval before Natsu quickly pulled away leaving Lucy with surprise.

"Wha-?" Lucy began to question and Natsu hushed her. He quickly pulled their comforter up over his pants giving Lucy a sheepish grin, a light blush on his cheeks. Just as Lucy was going to ask what was wrong, their door flung open and two sets of little feet pattered in.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Stella and Ryu called, their pink hair flopping around their faces. Natsu must have heard them coming and made the conscious, albeit unfortunate, decision to stop their activities.

"You two little munchkins are supposed to be in bed." Lucy lightly scolded though she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I tried to stop them!" Happy's tired voice sounded from down the hall as he quickly flew in. "I'm sorry."

"It ain't your fault, buddy!" Natsu smiled widely at the little blue Exceed who had quickly become like an uncle to the twins. "Who's idea was it to get out of bed?" Natsu playfully growled at the pair who's brown eyes went wide.

"His!"

"Hers!" They said in unison and Lucy stifled a giggle.

"Alright kids, it really _is_ time for bed." Lucy got up from her spot and ushered the two into the hall. "We have to be at the guild bright and early tomorrow so you guys can be with Mira, and Mommy and Daddy can go on a job!" Lucy spoke to them quietly, Stella yawning and Ryu stretching his arms over his head.

"Yeah, and for now you two need to get going so Mommy and Daddy can continue kissing each other!" Happy stated, floating alongside them, giggling madly.

" _Happy_!" Natsu growled from their room and Lucy swatted at him as he flew quickly ahead of them.

"Ah! An angry monster is after me!"


	2. I Had a Dream You Died

Natsu was just drifting off to sleep when he heard Lucy's sharp intake of breath. It startled him, his eyes shot open wide and he lay still, hoping that she wouldn't notice that he had crept in through the window yet again. Lucy had jolted upright and Natsu could tell that her breathing was quick and ragged. Alarm pricked in his chest, something wasn't right. He smelled her fear mixed with the saltiness of the tears that were undoubtedly falling silently down her cheeks. She rustled around on her side of the bed, her hand hitting her nightstand, groping for the light. Natsu still lay still, listening to her breathing. The light was clicked on and Natsu's gaze quickly darted up to her face. The stains of tears shone on her face, her eyelashes were wet, and her eyes were wide. One hand rest over her heart and the other wiped down her face. A few seconds ticked by, and Natsu decided that it was best to reveal himself rather than try to hide.

"Luce...?" He sat up slowly. She gasped, nearly falling out of her bed. "S-sorry!"

" _NATSU_?!" Lucy screeched out and Natsu actually _did_ fall out of her bed.

"Ow, shit!" Natsu swore as he hit the floor. "I'm sorry, I-I'll go." He stood up to meet her gaze.

"D-don't leave... Not yet." Tears gushed down her face, thoroughly alarming him. A sob ripped from her throat, and Natsu leapt back on the bed, unsure of what to do.

"W-what's wrong? Are you hurt? Luce, talk to me!" Natsu gripped her shoulders.

"N-Natsu..."

"Lucy, what can I do? What's wrong?" Before saying anything, she threw her arms around him, crying into his shoulder. Natsu sat there shocked for a moment before slowly wrapping his arms around her. "What's wrong?" He whispered to her, rubbing her back softly.

"I-I thought you died... Y-you died..." She sobbed.

"I'm right here, Luce. I'm fine..." He gently pushed her back so he could see her face. "It was just a dream.

"I-It was so real..." She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her nightshirt. "I saw it..."

"You can't kill me off that easy, right?" Natsu teased and Lucy sniffled. "And if I died, I'd tell _you_ first."

"Don't joke! It was so scary..." Lucy's eyes still held the horror of her dream. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, sorry for sneaking in..." Natsu felt guilty and began to get up. "Now that you're okay, I can leave."

"No! Er... No, please... Please stay." Lucy whispered, her hands gripping her comforter. Natsu sat back down, sinking into her mattress. "I feel... I feel better that you're here."

"Okay," Natsu reclined, propped up with one of her pillows between his back and the headboard. He motioned for Lucy to come to him. "Come here." Lucy obliged and rested her head on his shoulder while he wrapped an arm around hers.

"Thank you... For being here."

"I'm not going anywhere either, don't worry. I'm _way_ tougher than your dreams." He grinned down at her and was happy to have received a giggle from her.


	3. Russian Roulette

_Levy_ ," Lucy dragged out her friend's name playfully. The other girl was busy giggling madly with Erza and Juvia, but turned to face her when her name was called. "I'm going to get Natsu drunk, heh." Levy snorted out a laugh and fell deeper into hysterics. Levy was a giggly drunk and she always managed to get Lucy going as well, but she was on a serious mission for the night.

" _Lu_ ," another giggle escaped her lips, "Are you sure th-that's a good idea? Pfft..."

" _Yes_!" Lucy insisted, crossing her arms over her chest. Though Lucy, herself, had been drinking with the girls, she wasn't too drunk to follow through with her mission. She was always the one to get drunk first and Natsu never seemed to get drunk. That frustrated Lucy immensely because he always ended up pulling a prank on her; totally unfair in her opinion. So, Lucy sobered herself up a bit and sauntered over to where Natsu was about ready to get in a three way brawl with Gray and Gajeel over something stupid, she was sure.

"Natsu," Lucy began, fixing her yukata that had slipped a bit down her arm. "I want to play a game with you..." Natsu turned his attention on her, fist held steadily in the air, aimed towards Gray's face.

"Good, please take him. He's a flaming ass." Gray huffed, getting up and leaving.

"Hey! Lucy!" Natsu whined at her, "I was about to punch Gray's stupid face..." He pouted and Lucy stifled the urge to giggle.

"This is more important though..." Lucy jutted her lower lip out slightly and Natsu relaxed a bit and sighed.

"You're not going to make me pet you again, are you?" He asked hesitantly, a blush only slightly visible on his cheeks.

"O- _kay_ ," Gajeel abruptly interjected, getting up from his seat. "I'm leavin'. Ain't gonna stick around for whatever kinky shit is gonna go on here."

"H-hey! Th-that's not-" Lucy began, feeling slightly mortified that he would get that kind of idea from her wanting to play a game with Natsu.

"None of that is going on here!" Natsu finished, growling out at the dark haired man before them.

"Tch, whatever you say, Salamander." With that, he walked off in the direction Gray went, more than likely to find Levy.

"What kind of game do you want to play?" Natsu asked, snapping Lucy's attention back on him.

"O-oh, um..." Lucy racked her brain, trying to think of a drinking game that she had read about or Erza had mentioned. _There is that one that we played on a girls' night... That could work..._

"Uh, earthland to Lucy..." Natsu waved his hand in front of her face, his brows knitted together in confusion.

"Russian Roulette!" Lucy suddenly burst out and Natsu cocked a brow. "Y-yeah, it's a drinking game."

"Er, aren't drinking games meant for more people? And why do you want to play a drinking game with me?"

"B-because, I-I... I want to challenge you! Yeah, you never _ever_ get drunk, but I bet I can beat you and get you drunk first." Lucy smirked and Natsu pulled a face. Lucy knew that he wouldn't back down from a challenge, even one that sounded so farfetched.

"Okay, fine, how do ya play so I can beat your ass? You an' alcohol ain't gonna beat me!" Natsu grinned and Lucy smiled deviously, plopping down across from him, grabbing six shot glasses, and setting them up on the table before them.

"It's called Russian Roulette because we take these shot glasses and fill some of them with sake and some of them with water. We roll a die and whatever number it lands on, you have to drink that glass. You follow?" Lucy questioned, unable to hide the smirk that was creeping up on her lips.

"Yeah, yeah. So, how many glasses are filled with sake?" He questioned, his arms folded over his chest.

"Well, anywhere from one to five glasses can be filled with alcohol, while the remaining glasses are filled with water. Since it seems to take a lot to make you drunk, I'm gonna fill four with sake and two with water." She informed him and he quirked a brow. "What? Afraid?"

"No... That's just a lot. I don't think _you_ can handle it." He smirked and Lucy frowned.

"You worry about yourself and I'll worry about me." She poked her tongue out at him slightly and he chuckled. "Oh, so under all six glasses, there will be a number, you know, so we know which glass to drink. Under each number there will be a truth or dare, just to make it fun." She grinned and Natsu squirmed a bit.

"Aw geez..."

"I'm gonna go get Erza to write out some truth or dares, kay?"

"ERZA?! Why her?!" Lucy giggled and scampered over to Erza, explaining her plan and got her to give her some good cards. Lucy blamed the alcohol for the fact that she was trusting _Erza_ to help out with her game with Natsu.

Lucy gathered sake and a bottle of water, a die, and grabbed the finished cards from Erza, who had a suspiciously menacing face on, and went back to Natsu who was looking apprehensive.

"Do you want to back out? Scared I may beat you?"

"No!" Natsu answered stubbornly and Lucy bit her lip to keep herself from smiling. She poured sake into four of the shot glasses and then filled the other two with water.

"Okay, turn around." She ordered and Natsu looked confused for a moment.

"Why?"

"I need to shuffle the glasses! When I'm done, then I'll turn around and you can shuffle them so neither of us will know where the alcohol is." Natsu rolled his eyes a bit, but obliged. Lucy shuffled the cups around, then turned her back while Natsu did the same. "Okay, now I'll put these numbered cards next to each glass. If we drink from a glass that has sake in it, we pick from this stack of cards Erza made and answer a truth or do a dare."

"Ugh, _fine._.. But something tells me something will go wrong since Erza was involved..." Natsu pouted, eyeing the cups suspiciously.

"Okay, I'll go first I guess. Oh, and when the shot is done, we'll fill it with whatever drink was in it to keep the game going." Lucy explained the last bit of information and then rolled the die. "Three." Lucy hesitantly picked up the shot glass numbered "three" and downed it. Natsu waited almost anxiously for her reply, and she smirked at him. "Water."

"No fair! You cheated on that turn!" He protested as she refilled the glass with water.

"Natsu, you shuffled the cups too, how would I have cheated? Just take your turn you baby." He huffily picked up the die and turned it in his palm.

"One," he picked up the first glass, drinking it bravely and then pulling a face. "Agh, that's disgusting! Ugh..." He glared at the cup and then at Lucy as she giggled, refilling the glass with sake.

"Rules are rules." She stated sweetly as she offered the pile of truth or dare cards. He swiped up the first one and blanched, then his face turned a shade red that could compare to Erza's hair. "I ain't doin' this!" He spat and Lucy snatched at the card.

"What does it say? Is it a truth or dare?" Lucy asked and Natsu avoided her gaze. She finally grabbed the card, ignoring Natsu's protests, and read it, "Who here would you most like to make out with?" Lucy let out an almost hysterical giggle, but her stomach felt butterfly filled.

"I am _not_ answering that." Natsu glared at the card, face beat red, as if it were incriminating evidence.

"Erza! What do I do if Natsu doesn't want to do the truth or dare?" She snickered as Natsu's glare practically burned a hole through her.

"Have him take another shot!" Erza called back and Lucy turned back to Natsu, a devious look on her face. "You heard the boss."

"Why the hell is she the boss?" Natsu asked incredulously, but swiped up the shot glass, taking another burning gulp of sake. "Happy?"

"Very." Lucy smirked and rolled the die. "Four." Lucy picked up the glass and gulped it, feeling the familiar burn of alcohol traveling down her throat. "Uck!"

"HA!"

"Yeah, whatever." She picked up the next truth or dare card and read it aloud, "Kiss the other player's cheek." Lucy felt her cheeks burn, but attempted to keep her composure and she snuck around the table and placed a quick kiss to the side of Natsu's face before he could protest. "Th-there. Done. Easy."

"Y-yeah, well, you got an easy one..." Natsu muttered out, avoiding her gaze.

"I'm going to fill this with water and change up the rules. We'll just switch back and forth between sake and water so we don't know where each shot is." Natsu just nodded and rolled the die, landing it on six. He took the shot, grimaced because he had picked another cup with alcohol in it, and picked up a card.

"Who here has the nicest butt? What the- What the hell, Erza! These questions are perverted!" Natsu protested and Erza pretended not to hear him. "I ain't answerin' that so... Give me another damn shot..."

"Don't get so defeated yet." Lucy smiled and patted his cheek while he glowered. Lucy was happy that she had had only one shot while Natsu was on his fourth. She got drunk fairly easily while he seemed not to, and when she was drunk, she was a _flirty_ drunk. So, she really _was_ playing Russian Roulette with herself because when she was a flirty drunk, she was only a flirty drunk with _Natsu_. But what could she say, she was in the gambling mood for the night.

Lucy rolled the die and it landed on two. The second glass had water in it and Lucy had an internal victory while Natsu had external rage.

"I am never playin' this damn game again!" Natsu promised and Lucy snorted. He rolled the die, picked up the related cup, drank, and fire spewed from his mouth. "Damnit! THIS IS RIGGED!" He angrily flipped a card, the red in his cheeks had begun to spread down towards his neck. "Do push ups until you can't do any more, wait 5 seconds, and then do one more. Huh, okay I can do that." Lucy pouted a bit, that dare was no fun in her opinion. Natsu got down on the floor and began his exercise. He went on for a couple minutes strong, Lucy was impressed, and then took a break. Lucy thought he had gotten tired, but he stopped so he could take the top half of his yukata and let it slip around his waist causing Lucy to gulp. He continued on with the push ups for another few minutes and Lucy found herself slightly mesmerized by the way his muscles contracted and released. She had to snap herself out of ogling him and told him that it was enough.

"Show off." Lucy grumbled and rolled the die on a five, drinking a sake shot, and picking up a card. "Tell me something you don't want me to know." By this time, the alcohol that Lucy had had before the game, and the few shots that she had had during the game were making her head spin slightly.

"Heh, what do ya wanna tell me, Luce?" Natsu cockily grinned at her, but Lucy could see the glossiness of his eyes and the slight clumsiness of his movements, and prided herself- she _was_ getting Natsu Dragneel drunk.

"I don't really mind that much when you break into my apartment." She squared with him and his laughter faltered. He seemed to be flustered and Lucy found herself smiling sweetly and deviously at him.

"W-what a weird thing to say!" Natsu gulped and Lucy rolled her eyes; she needed him to drink some more. So, instead of filling the shot glass with water, she poured sake into it. Chances were that Natsu wasn't keeping track of what was poured into what, and of course that gave her more of a chance of picking a sake glass, but that was a chance she was willing to take.

"No it's not, you're my friend. How is spending time with you weird? Who's making it weird now?" Lucy quirked a brow at him and Natsu avoided her gaze once more.

And so the cycle continued, Natsu managed to pick a glass with water in it his next turn, and Lucy picked sake.

"Tell me about the last time someone unexpectedly walked in on you while you were naked." Lucy read the card out loud and took the opportunity to mess with Natsu while her head swam. "Gray."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Natsu barked and Lucy was sent into a fit of giggles. "I'M GONNA KILL HIM." Natsu began to leap up, but Lucy stopped him and managed to calm him in between her laughs.

"I-I'm kidding! I-It's wasn't Gray, pfft... It was Cana." Lucy shuddered at the thought since Cana had liked it a little _too_ much. "Anyways..."

"O-oh, okay..." Natsu sat back down, rolled the die, and drank a shot of sake, of course. "Who have you loved but they didn't love you back? Geez..." Natsu's ears burned red as he flipped the card onto the table. "I ain't sayin' somethin' like that..." He ducked his head down, undoubtedly hiding a blush, and filled the shot up with sake again, taking another. Lucy was a little disappointed that he hadn't answered that card... Or really any of the others.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Lucy snickered as he picked his head up to look her her. His eyes shone and his cheeks and neck were red. When his gaze met hers, he let out a laugh, surprising Lucy.

"I'm _fine_ , heh..." He giggled out and Lucy laughed loudly.

"Oh my gosh, have I defeated the great dragon Natsu and made him drunk? What reward shall I receive?" Lucy giggled, her head spinning from glory and alcohol.

"S-sit down, ya princess. You haven't won yet." Natsu struggled to keep his mouth in a straight line as he fought off another bought of laughter. Lucy obliged and rolled the die, ending up having to take another shot and reading off a card.

"Rate the other player on a scale of one to ten, ten being the hottest. Pfft..." Lucy started giggling again and she was sure all of the shot glasses were filled with alcohol at that point. "T-ten, heh," Natsu's face turned serious and, if possible, got redder than it was before. "B-because you use fire, heh, so you're _really_ hot."

"Geez... Why do you gotta say stuff like that..." Natsu mumbled to himself, but Lucy ended up hearing it. Lucy felt her heart flutter as Natsu rolled the die, took another shot, and had to pick another card. "Would you go out with the other player if they were the last person on earthland? Hm..." Natsu looked up at Lucy who felt herself holding her breath. "Well... To be fair, I'd probably go out with you even if ya weren't the last person on earthland... But you're so _weird_! But I mean, jobs need to be done, so I'd have to go out with you."

"Ugh," Lucy rolled her eyes in annoyance, "That's not what that card meant..."

"I know." Natsu answered simply and Lucy clamped her mouth shut, taking another shot and picking up a card.

"Transfer an ice cube from your mouth to the other person's mouth." Lucy's face burned, but she plucked an ice cube out of a pitcher of water and stuck it between her lips, walking over to Natsu.

"W-wait, Luce..." Natsu breathed out and Lucy rolled her eyes, grabbing the ice cube out of her mouth for a moment.

"Don't be such a baby." Lucy prodded and Natsu frowned, yanking her down and pressing his lips around the ice cube, surprising Lucy. "Mph!" Lucy squeaked out as his lips brushed against hers ever so slightly. He slipped the ice cube out from between her lips and crunched it down, whooping in triumph.

"HA, I ain't no baby!" Natsu grinned and Lucy just rigidly sat back in her seat, slightly fanning herself. She had also seemed to have forgotten that his top half was bare and after being so close to him, seeing his toned abdomen had her head swimming.

"O-okay, y-your turn..." Roll. Drink. Card. All of the glasses had sake in them at that point.

"Sed... Seduce the o-other player." Natsu snorted, "That's _easy._ "

" _Easy_? H-how i-is that easy?" Lucy squeaked out as Natsu stalked around the table and knelt before her.

"Sure it's easy," Natsu began in a sultry, raspy tone. "Hey there, lady, I've been waiting for you,"

"H-huh?" Lucy felt like she was going to burn through the floor, the intensity of Natsu's stare was sending shivers down her spine.

"Let's have thirty-three babies together, kay Lucy?"

"Th-that's... That's your FLIRTING?!" Natsu giggled.

"Y-yeah, you got all embarrassed, didn't ya? So it worked!"

"That's not fair!" Lucy growled, "It was supposed to be sincere..." Lucy pouted at the ground and Natsu moved closer to her.

"H-hey, it was just a joke, Luce!"

"That's all it ever is." Lucy sighed and moped letting her emotions take hold of her as they were amplified by the alcohol.

"N-no way, l-look-" Natsu sat back on his heels and flexed his arms causing Lucy to blush yet again. "I'm totally ripped, check it out~"

"N-Natsu!" Lucy protested as he continued.

"What's the matter? Didn't see enough?" He began to slowly pull down the rest of his yukata and Lucy yelped.

"Natsu, d-don't!" He stopped, eyeing her seductively, crouching before her, his face inches from hers.

"Don't you want to kiss these lips?" He whispered, puckering his mouth sillily at her.

"Y-you're way too drunk! Y-you would n-never..." Lucy stammered and Natsu smirked.

"Maybe the sake is just what I needed..." Natsu breathed out, not moving away from her face.

"D-don't say such things..." Lucy swallowed hard, his breath tickled her nose.

"It's not like I don't notice your skimpy outfits, Luce. Or the way other guys look at you." He practically growled the second part of his sentence, and all Lucy could do was hold her breath. "I _notice_."

"N-Natsu..."

"You know who I'd most like to make out with? _You_. Who has the nicest butt? _You_. Who have I loved that didn't love me back...?" Natsu seemed to sober just slightly before grinning a bit. "Well, it's kinda hard not to love ya Luce, but I don't know i-if ya like me that way... heh." He whispered, his cheeks tinted red, and Lucy managed to find her bearings.

"N-Natsu... O-of course I do..." Natsu began to lean in and Lucy squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation. Natsu pressed a kiss to her forehead and Lucy opened her eyes wide.

"You're so special, Luce." Natsu murmured and brushed her hair out of her face. "And you win, I guess? I'm pretty tipsy, heh."

"Which means you'll probably forget this in the morning." Lucy smiled sadly. "Who knew you were also a flirty drunk?" Lucy chuckled slightly to herself/

"Mm-mm, no way. I ain't gonna forget this because I feel this way all the time. In here," Natsu tapped his chest. "Maybe I just don't know how to say it when I'm sober."

"Natsu..." Lucy felt tears pricking her eyes, but then got a surge of playfulness and leapt onto him, knocking him over. "Make me purr?" Natsu smirked up at her and snickered.

"Okay." He replied, grabbing her face.


	4. Revenge

Natsu always would sneak in through Lucy's window, late at night, and crawl into her bed. If it was anyone else, she'd be thoroughly creeped out and would have beat the living snot out of them, not that she hadn't with Natsu, but she digressed. He was her best friend and, as much as she would prefer him _not_ to spend his time creeping into her bed, she supposed there were worse things that he could be doing.

What bothered her the most about the whole ordeal was one of two things, the first being that, if he did not wake her up when he laid down next to her, she would practically have a heart attack in the morning from seeing his drooling face so close to her own. The second was if he _did_ wake her up, she would still practically have a heart attack, who wouldn't from seeing a shadowy figure slinking in through their window? After that, she was faced with the awkward situation of either allowing Natsu to _stay_ in her bed with _her_ , or make him sleep on the couch. If she was really tired, and post heart attack, she would just pass back out and ignore the snoring dragon next to her. If she was in a particularly bad mood, she'd _Lucy Kick_ him clean out of her cozy bed and threaten to send him back out into the cold, no matter the time of year.

So, Lucy had set up a plan, a plan of _revenge_. Not only was _she_ going to sneak into _Natsu's_ bed, she was going to scare the daylights out of him. Just thinking about her plan set a devious smirk on her lips, earning her a concerned look from Mira who backed away slowly from the bar.

"Lu? You've got your creeper face on. I'm worried for you." Levy's voice interrupted her thoughts, breaking through to her just before she could utter out her evilest of laughs.

"No need to worry, Levy." Lucy clasped her hands together, letting a little giggle slip past her lips. "Nothing to worry about at all." He eyes fell on Natsu as he basically ate himself into a food coma; she didn't even need to do any of the leg work, all she had to do was slip into his bed while he was sleeping. Mira just happened to give Natsu some spiced rum with dinner and that usually knocked him out pretty quick.

"What are you scheming?" Levy questioned, her eyes shining mischievously.

"I'm going to sneak into Natsu's bed tonight," She informed her friend who blushed in response, surprise lighting up her face.

"Th-that's rather bold!"

"Huh, you guys have a weird way of getting it on." Gajeel's gruff reply came behind Levy, whom Lucy had not seen before, causing Lucy to blanch.

"Oh my god, you guys! That is _not_ what I meant!" Lucy hissed, her face heating up in embarrassment. "He always sneaks into my apartment to sleep, so I'm going to give him a taste of his own medicine." Lucy went back to thinking about her plan, a smirk playing on her lips.

" _That's_ what the Salamander is doing still? An' here we all thought he was finally fuc- OW!" Gajeel's sentence was cut off by Levy smacking his head.

"Well, you kids have fun." Levy smiled and patted Lucy's cheek causing her to frown. She didn't care what kind of perverted thoughts Gajeel had, her intensions were pure. Pure revenge.

It didn't take long for Natsu to shove enough food down his throat to feed the entire guild, finish his liquor, bid his farewells, promising to go on a job with Lucy the next day, and head home. Lucy stayed at the guild another hour after, just for good measure, and then headed out. She hadn't gone to Natsu and Happy's house too often, but she knew the route. The pair usually ended up crashing Lucy's apartment so often that they may as well live there. Lucy flushed at the thought of living with Natsu, and shook her head. She needed to focus; Natsu usually didn't worry about locking his door while he was home, which Lucy thought was unsafe, but his smell and hearing were so good that he didn't bother. Besides, who would break into practically a _real_ dragon's den? Their house was a mess and Natsu was scary when he was half asleep and pissed. That usually kept thieves away.

Lucy made it to his house in no time; the door was open, of course, so she slipped her boots off. The first thing she had made sure to do that morning was to wear extra plush socks so that her footsteps would be nearly silent. Sure, there was plenty of stuff that she could trip on while she was skulking her way to Natsu's room, but she wasn't a complete klutz. The more important thing that she had made sure to do that morning was _not_ to wear her usual perfume. She was sure that Natsu could smell her coming from miles away since he was so accustom to what she smelled like on a daily basis. She had also taken a shower using a different shampoo and condition than normal. She almost started giggling to herself at how ridiculous the lengths were that she went just to pull a prank on him.

Picking through the main part of Natsu's house, past a passed out Happy on the couch, she made it to his room. She could hear his loud snores practically shaking the house. Peaking through the doorway, she saw him sprawled out on his bed, shirtless and only in boxer shorts. Lucy pushed away the fluttering in her stomach and ignored the inevitable blush that was undoubtedly painted on her cheeks, and snuck in. She wasn't sure exactly how she was going to go about scaring him _or_ sneaking in his bed, but if he could do it, so could she. So, she decided to wing it. There was a sliver of bed left, closest to where she had come in, where he wasn't sprawled on. Tiptoeing, Lucy _gently_ shimmied herself under the covers. She froze when Natsu let out a groan and muttered in his sleep, but he didn't move and Lucy let out a sigh of relief.

After lying there for a few, silent moments, Lucy's mind running a mile a minute, the realization that she was, in fact, in _Natsu Dragneel's_ bed, _with_ him, struck her. Her heart began to pound against her ribs so loudly that she was sure Natsu would wake up just from the sound alone. Her palms were sweaty as she pushed them into the thin sheets beneath her. What was she doing? What an odd thing to do, it was no wonder why she always felt so flustered when Natsu did it to her. Her only saving Grace was to scare him, so she had to gather her nerves and carry out the second half of her plan.

She was eternally grateful that Happy hadn't fallen asleep on Natsu's bed because Lucy decided that it would, in fact, be a million time worse and more embarrassing if the little blue cat had been a witness to her intrusion. Lucy propped herself on one side, facing Natsu, and hovered her face over his sleeping one. His snores and slack-jaw were a sight to be held, but she couldn't help but admire how adorable he really was when he slept. She felt herself getting shaky and nervous looking down at Natsu; she needed to enact revenge soon or she would lose her nerve.

Her wits were about her for a moment allowing her to let out the brilliant scare that she had thought up,

"Boo!" She shook his shoulder, loudly calling in his ear. He snorted out another snore and then blinked his eyes open wide. Not even a yelp, not even a jolt- Lucy was seriously disappointed. She was hoping that he was in shock, or maybe he didn't realize that she was there yet. She waited.

"Luce?" He croaked out, the raspiness of his voice could have sanded the roughest of boards. "Mm... When did you get here?" Just as she opened her mouth to reply, snippily to be honest, he rolled onto his side, sweeping her to his chest in one fell swing.

"N-Nat-"

"It's about time," He sighed contently into her ear, his eyes gently fluttering closed. "It's always me comin' to you... You're bed's comfier though..."

"H-huh?" Lucy squeaked, her face burning. He wasn't even startled by her and now he was hugging her?

"Go to sleep..." He softly grumbled. "Glad you finally came though... Always sleep better with you..." Snore. Lucy couldn't believe the outcome of her "revenge" and how badly it backfired.

"N-Natsu...?"

" _Luce_ ," He replied quietly, firmly, without opening his eyes. She was almost sure he was sleep talking. "I'm not gonna ask you again to cuddle me and go to sleep." Lucy had died and left her body, she was sure. It was an ethereal experience.

"O-okay..." Perhaps her plan had gone just right. If she really thought about it, Natsu probably knew she was in the house without even waking up, he was so used to her. Lucy frowned stubbornly and defeatedly, and snuggled into his chest. It wasn't the _worst_ outcome that could have become of her plan, that was for sure. Natsu hugged her tighter to his chest, sighing in his sleep.

"Pfft, what did I tell you guys?" A familiar voice loudly 'whispered', waking Lucy up from her groggy state. She temporarily forgot where she was, but soon remember when she found herself draped over Natsu's sleeping form, his arms coiled around her waist. "I told ya it was worth it, fufufu..." Happy's giggle sent her into an upright position. As she whipped around to let the cat have an earful, she yelped in surprise as a good portion of the guild was crammed into the hallway of Natsu's small house.

" _Wh-what the hell_?!" Lucy choked out, mortification washing over her.

" _Lu,_ you _said_ nothing funny was going on!" Levy's snorts of laughter sounded and Lucy covered her face in embarrassment, Gajeel looking smug.

"My, my..." Erza's face was red enough to match her hair and Lucy wanted to pull the blanket up over her head.

"Who's there?!" Natsu shot upright, his hair sticking up in odd angles, more disheveled than normal. Of course he was startled by Happy and not by her. "What the hell are all of you doin' in my house?" He placed an accusatory squint on their fellow guild mates who let out a chorus of laughter.

"Wow! Do you even have any pants on, Natsu?" Mira questioned sounding genuinely curious as she pointed out Natsu's naked upper half, not even his scarf to offer any decency.

"Gray-sama, you should be so bold- Oh, wait. Your clothes, my love." Juvia began and they redirected her sentence to Gray's mysterious lack of clothing.

"The hell? You're strippin' in _my_ house, ya pervert?!" Natsu growled out and Gray shot daggers at him from behind Juvia.

"You're half naked too!"

"This is my house!"

"Alright, enough! What the hell, Happy?!" Lucy hissed at the exceed, who seemed to have merely vanished from existence. Lucy moved to get out of the bed to wring Happy's neck, but realized she, too, had no pants on. "WHERE THE HELL ARE MY PANTS?"

"Holy crap!" Levy was sent into a fit of laughter while Wendy blushed profusely.

"That is no example to be setting for Wendy!" Carla scolded and Lucy felt like crying angrily.

"I _had_ pants on last night! Why are any of you here... Go home!"

"Eh? You randomly took em' off last night." Natsu informed her nonchalantly and picked up her shorts from his side of the bed, swinging them carelessly around his finger. She snatched them from him and shoved them back on underneath the covers.

"GET OUT!" Lucy ordered causing her guild mates to actually mutter amongst themselves and shuffle their ways to the door.

"I want all the details later, Lu!"

"OUT!" Lucy's heart was beating so hard and her body was so hot from embarrassment, or from Natsu's body heat, that she was almost sure she was going to have a real heart attack.

"Eh... G'night..." Natsu casually fell back onto his pillow to continue snoring, seemingly unfazed by their intruders.

"They're gonna think terrible things about us." Lucy whimpered to no one in particular and Natsu snorted and, once again, wrapped his arms around her torso.

"Who cares?" He murmured, his lips close to her ear. "Let them _think_."


	5. Thinking of You

" _Here, take this. Whenever I put my hand on it, it will glow," Natsu informed her, handing her one of the pair of lacrimas that he had bought. "You'll know that I'm there, thinking of you. It works either way, so…" Lucy blinked away tears and looked down at the crystal in her hands. Natsu held onto the other and both lacrimas were lit up brightly._

" _D-do you have to go?" Lucy whispered, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Natsu grimaced slightly, emotionally torn._

" _Yes… I'll be back before you know it thought, Luce…" He hugged her tightly, placing a kiss on top of her head. "It's six months to a year, at most."_

" _W-what if something happens to you?" Lucy sniffled, her gaze distracted by the glowing crystals, for a moment, that seemed to intensify in luminosity._

" _Gray's gonna be with me," Natsu reminded her gently and then chuckled slightly, "Hate to say that." Lucy gently batted at his chest._

" _At least you won't be alone…" Lucy sighed and swallowed hard. "But you_ and _Gray are leaving… We're going to be so sad…"_

" _Luce…" Natsu placed his lacrima down on the living room table and put his hands on her shoulders. "We will be fine, it's just a long job. I'll be thinkin' about you every day. There won't be a day that I won't miss you."_

" _I know, Natsu… I'm just going to miss you so much." Tears spilled out of her eyes again and Natsu hugged her tightly. He released her from their embrace, kissed her gently, and sighed._

" _Happy," He addressed the little blue exceed who had been sitting in the kitchen, giving them privacy. "Look after Lucy, will ya?"_

" _A-aye, sir." Happy promised. The job that Gray and Natsu were going on was very strict and only allowed two wizards to enter certain places that were required to go, and no magical animals._

" _I love you both. Be back soon, take care of the guild while I'm gone." Natsu smiled almost sadly and longingly back at her, and left their house._

Lucy's mind went back to the day that Natsu had left and she picked the lacrima that Natsu had given her all those months ago. Shortly after she picked it up, it lit up bright, and Lucy felt her heart flutter.

"It's been eight months, Happy. Do you think he'll be home soon?" Lucy mused quietly from where she sat, Happy snuggled up next to her on the couch as they watched the lacrima-vision.

"I hope so," Happy began, sitting up and stretching, nuzzling her belly. "He's got a lot to catch up on!" Lucy smiled and patted Happy's head before putting her free hand on her ever growing belly. She had found out she was pregnant a few days after Natsu had left and she desperately hoped that he would be home before the baby was born.

"He really does, huh?" Lucy chuckled, one hand rubbing circles on her belly, the other resting on the glowing lacrima. "Who do you think the baby will be like?"

"Like their Uncle Happy!" Happy replied with a giggle. Lucy rolled her eyes and sighed out a laugh.

"Oh, but _of course_." Lucy smiled, "I think he'll be home in time, I can feel it. I think the baby's telling me." Happy giggled in response when an excited, love filled voice sounded behind them.

" _A baby, Luce?_ "


End file.
